This invention relates to a medical cord management apparatus, and more particularly to medical monitor lead management for the multitude of wires or cords emanating from medical monitors. The purpose of the cord management apparatus is to provide an organized, tangle free, easily accessible storage system for the multitude of monitor leads, tubes, wires and hoses required at various times for medical monitoring purposes.
Medical facilities particularly monitored acute care areas such as ICU, emergency and recovery, have undergone an explosion in monitoring technology. In the past a patient may have had one or two monitor leads attached. Now it is not uncommon for there to be at least four and as many as eight or nine leads attached to a patient. Sensors attached to these leads monitor several functions such as skin temperature, ECG/respiration rate, non-invasive blood pressure, internal blood pressure, oxygen saturation and CO2 levels.
This invention also relates to an apparatus for management and storage of power cords and wires in and around office desks, workstations, stereo systems, entertainment centers, video games and industrial or laboratory workbenches. In many of these locations multiple cords are needed for carrying electrical power between a central device and peripheral devices such as printers, keyboards, speakers, CD players and various instruments. These cords must be managed in a manner to allow easy access in time of need, but stored neatly while the devices are being used in their normal manner.
A problem has arisen in management of these wires when they are not in use and are left attached and dangling from the monitor or central device in an unkempt tangled mess generally referred to as the "Spaghetti Syndrome". In the medical environment, removing or disengaging the cords from the monitor when not in use has not proven to be a feasible method for storage and management for a number of reasons, not the least of which is that the sensor attached to the cord is not immediately available in an emergency situation.
In addition, cords stored in a drawer become tangled and lost and are not immediately identifiable. If the cords are left dangling from the monitor, the medical room achieves an unkempt, unprofessional appearance, and again, the cords are unavailable for immediate use because individual cords are indistinguishable. Also, cords left dangling and tangled from the back of a computer, stereo, power tool or laboratory instrument create an unsightly mess and often times create a tripping hazard or fire hazard.
In many situations, cords drop from a central processor, such as a computer or monitor, lay along the floor near a wall and raise back up to the remote, peripheral unit. Besides being unsightly, this creates a problem of cleaning the floor when the cords are in the way. A cord holding management and storage apparatus is needed to keep the cords off the floor, but not catch dirt or dust that could fall along the wall.
Medical room rail or headwall systems having basic storage means are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,693, a rail system for the wall of a medical room is shown. The rail system has a mounting clamp carrying a hanger arm so that medical equipment may be positioned, retained and/or stored thereon. The arm is a simple, cantilever extension of the rail reminiscent of a shelf bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,768 also discloses an electrical medical rail system. This system also discloses a dressing tray attached thereto and depending therefrom. The dressing tray is a simple box structure with a substantially open front side.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need for an efficient and easily used system or apparatus for temporarily storing and managing the numerous cords associated with medical monitoring. There is also a need for an equally efficient system or apparatus for temporarily storing and managing the numerous cords associated with computers, stereos, entertainment centers, video games and industrial and laboratory workbenches. There is also a need for an apparatus for keeping cords off the floor along the junction between a wall and floor when a cord is used to attach a remote peripheral device with a central device, or for a power cord plugged into a wall electrical outlet and running to an electrical device. There is also a need for producing a cord control and storage apparatus in a cost effective and efficient manner.